User talk:Sheepman
If you really must, look here: It's messy, I warn ya! RE: Why Support Jsudsu? For a few reasons. First and formost, it was Happyface that attacked him and encouraged people to gang up on him. : That's not a reason to support him. HF may have done that, but that doesn't necessarily mean he was on the wrong side. HF has done that before lots of times with other users and 90% of the time, I found out that said user was totally innocent and had done nothing. : That doesn't mean Jsudsu didn't do anything. You can't say that one should certainly support Jusdsu due to a reason that could be false. Second, I supported Swiss Ninja in his last conflict, so why turn against him and his... ah comrade? : Because you're not the axiom of truth. And lastly, everybody was ganging up on him. : That proves zip. If everyone's ganging up on someone, it is clear that they dislike him for a reason. You all said he was guilty "but all I saw was a funny triangle and a complete lack of evidence". I quote me. I stand up for the underdog, and give them a chance, unless it is clear they are guilty (which it wasn't). : Swiss Ninja is guilty. Look through his contributions, and check out a recent image that Ninjinian uploaded showing Swiss Ninja harassing HF on another wiki. And now you made him feel like I did, like poo. But it was worse for him, a lot worse. So much he left the wiki. : Jsudsu exaggerated in his last message and claimed that I was calling him Swiss Ninja when I was pointing out that their IPs were identical. So, who do you think made Jsudsu feel like poo: me or the emotion of self-pity? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 14:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I respond like that so I can examine all the aspects of your messages, instead of having to flip back and forth. And even though life may not be a debate, it is definitely full of logic. If you don't have a reason for doing anything, you'll never get anywhere. Logic helps you think clearly and examine what actions are bad and so-and-so. Sheep, if you never have a reason, no one will take you seriously. You don't just murder someone and justify yourself by saying, "I don't have to have a reason." That, and you took the discussion somewhere else entirely. I have yet to hear a real response from you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey. You know why I'm doing this. TO SAY HI! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: All Skin Have That Problem Maybe it's a glitch or a bug? Someone should contact wikia and ask. If it's happening on the CPW aswell, then that's strange, I say. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay lets discuss the parody of Nazi Zombies (well the name is obviously Kahnzem Zombies) Okay so we got the name up Nazi Zombies = Kahnzem Zombies and 3 of the group of four characters Dempsey = Sheepman Nikolai = Tails6000 Takeo = Speeddasher (though he likes tails so no being against him though) Richtofen = ???? yes we need his name then we need the four levels and names for the perk-a-cola machines (BTW also do NOT forget the radio messages and box, besides I thought f a plan for all levels to have a hot sauce machine gun, it looks like an ak-47 (or stg 44 I got with ak-47) and it has a flame design, this is my quote when I get it Tails:Welcome home baby. That means he must of had one which is on his back, which he can take if the player wishes equaling a special 2 weapon character, but mainly our ppsh-41 parody too is with hot sauce ammunition, also meaning for tails to have an insane laughter or to say Tails:Yes a mighty PWNguin weapon. for a means of liking. thats all I got, resend this if ya got ideas more Tails6000 12:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What on earth are YOU doing? You of all people, Mister Sheepman, should know that flame wars only get bigger the more attention they're given. Making a rant-o-rama blog targeted SPECIFICALLY at the flame war will simply cause it to turn into a brawl match of an inferno. Ever heard of "don't feed the trolls"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 20:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) HB Hey, Sheepman, I know that I don't edit here a lot, But I saw that today was your birthday and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!-- 21:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC)